Pure Gold
by glimglam110
Summary: just decided to do a little HG short from Glimmer's point of view. No, its not finished yet. Hope you LOVE it!
1. Chapter 1

Glimmer!" yells Ivory. "HURRY UP!" I can practically hear the impatience in her voice. Question is, should I let it slide or not? Not, I decide as I reply "YOU CAN'T RUSH PERFECTION!" When I don't hear her nasal voice yell something back, I assume she has given up. Ivory and Ebony are waiting for me outside my bedroom door while I try on outfits and adjust my 100% sparkle make up. When, if ever I finish we are going to Crystal's house. But it's not Crystal I'm dressing up for. It's her older brother, Platinum.

When I decide my outfit's perfect, I walk over to the door. I'm now wearing a shiny silver sundress, a wide gold belt, and silver heels. My hair is up in a side pony. And I like it.

"Are you ready?" I say to the other side of the door, where I know Ebony and Ivory are anxiously waiting. "Yes." they reply boredly. Ok, maybe not so anxiously. Then in 1 swift motion I throw the door open revealing my ah-mazing outfit, and smile when I see their wowed expressions. I then beam and say "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." Ebony, still very impressed, mutters "woah" at the same time Ivory exclaims "WOW!" "I know!" I gush, "It's PERFECT!" But secretly I wonder if Platinum will like it. But, as much as it would calm me to ask, I don't. Because I know that any insecurity would result in Crystal taking charge and I swore that the day that happened would be the day I die. Weakness is the only weakness.

"Now, let's get going." I say, "Because how DULL would it be to be late?!" I say only wanting to get going because I know it will result in seeing Platinum sooner. Bronze and I broke up yesterday, so I'm finally free again! I don't really like Bronze as more then a friend, but, he's so hard to refuse, so I just give in. I figure next time I'll just give him the whole 'next time let's remember who came crawling back to who' speech and let that be that.

Then, the twins and I start walking.  
We saunter 2 blocks west, and 6 south, but we're not tired. We confidently knock on the door. When Platinum answers the door, I feel a light blush creep up my cheeks and hope it isn't too noticeable. If he knew... well, honestly it might not be that bad. Yeah it might not be that bad.

"Hey Girls" he says "Crystal's in her room getting ready." "ok" says Ebony. "where's the bathroom?" "well, there's 1 upstairs and 1 down the hall and to the right." he says. "Great. 1 for both of us." states Ivory as she and Ebony walk in different directions. That leaves me alone with Platinum. OH MY GOLD! IM ALONE WITH PLATINUM! OH MY GOLD!

"Wanna sit down?" he says, patting a space next to him on their rather small couch, as it dawns on me that I have been standing for a while. What should I say? Should I sit down? Should I walk away? I HATE being confused! I don't really have time to decide because He's pulling me down by my arm. "Sure." I say after pointing out that I didn't really have a choice here. After a little silence, he puts his arm around me, and says "This feels so right." That's when I know to get up. "Um, I'm gonna go find Crystal..." I say. "No" he replies, "Just stay here with me." "Let me go!" I say forcefully as I shake him off me. "But, I'm just so lost without you..." He states. And then I see how close to me he is. As my heart speeds up and the world slows down i see him start to lean in. I try to take a step back just to find that the wall is right behind me. His emerald green eyes pour into mine, and I can't help thinking about how much I wish he would hurry up. Then, as if he was reading my mind, he leans in and and our lips touch very gently. A warm feeling quickly spreads from the center of my heart to the tips of my toes. After a few minutes I get the feeling that I'm being watched, which would be awkward times 10. Platinum must feel it too because he tenses up. Once it becomes clear that neither of shake the feeling enough to relax, we slowly break apart. The warm feeling recedes leaving behind an icy cold sensation. I then open my eyes revealing- all my friends! Uh-oh. Ebony and Ivory wear matching you-did-not-just-do-that expressions on their identical freckled faces, meanwhile Crystal is glaring at me, her lavender eyes demanding to know what exactly was going on here, which happens to be the very first words out of her mouth. " Well..." I stutter nervously, not sure what to say. "Ummm..." begins Platinum. "You!" Crystal forcefully says, pointing to Platinum "ok I cant really say I'm all that surprised there. But Glimmer, I expect more from you! Get out of my house!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Gladly!" I retort "Come on Girls."  
As I walk out I trust that Ebony and Ivory are right behind me. I'm not Disappointed. "Yeah," agrees Ebony "This place is getting DULL!" And after I blow Platinum a kiss, we saunter out. "Time to find a new friend." I mutter as we walk to the district mall. The first girl we meet on our way is a 17 year old named Azure. She's got light brown hair and brown eyes. Cool. "Hi!" I say as we approach her. "Hi Glimmer!" She squeals with way too much pep. Then she starts excitedly talking about god knows what. I have to think of an excuse to get rid of her. Now! I swear if SOMEONE doesn't in the next 5 minutes I will go insane! So I decide to say what must be said. "Shut up Azure." And just like magic, it worked. What Queen bee wants Queen bee gets. I didn't even feel a little guilty about what I said, if I hadn't told her to Shut her trap then somebody else would've anyway. I mean, really, that girl's mouth moves like the flutter bone in a goose's ass.

Moving along we keep our corse to the mall to see all the reaping day fashions that I'm sure I'll see at least 1000 people in tomorrow. Me, I've got my own special surprise planned out.

Ivory points out a loud neon jeweled dress and we go in to the store called The Gems in the dress. We laugh at the cheap fabric and the gaudy design before moving on. I want to depart soon but he twins insist on looking at the dress. It almost looks like they like it! But that's insane. That dress is hideous.

They rant about sales prices and gossip, which I know a lot about, and we part ways. Being the mayor's daughter, I take a left toward the biggest, grandest house in the district. Through the center of town, the big buildings. I look up and loose myself in the clouds. My daydreams float through my head, in front of my eyes the visions of happily ever afters to be and the fates of the villains. I flash back to a few hours ago, at Crystal's house. I wonder why Platinum kissed me, if he felt this way for very long and I just didn't notice it. I would have been busy with Bronze any way. It was such a shame, he was so sweet, sometimes. But he was Bronze meaning he could be vicious. He'd known me long enough to know which buttons to push but he didn't care. He does what he wants. People are just pieces in his game. I compare all the times I kissed Bronze to my kiss with Platinum earlier, the emptiness locked up inside the former. While Platinum was so sweet, treating me like a princess.

As I'm thinking about all this I actually run in to Bronze! "whoops!" I yelp as I back up. "Hey, no prob. I was actually hoping I'd run into you!" He soothes. I refuse to fall for this again. "Yeah, but I have to go now." I reply coldly. I intend to be home soon. "But I NEED to talk to you." he says. "and I NEED to go home." I repeat. Sometimes it feels like talking to a 3 year old. I turn on my heel and start for home again but Bronze is harder to get rid of than a mustard stain on your new shirt. He starts walking next to me and just like when we were dating, tries to hold my hand. This time though, I slap him. Hard. My hand burns but I don't regret what I've just done. How could I? I know he was just being him, but I was just being me. "Ow!" he yelps in pain, "What was that for?! I was just being nice!" I notice that my hand left a mark on the side of his face. His brown eyes look hurt, as if he actually cared for me. As if.

He tugs me along, to a small garden soaked with memories. From our first kiss, to our last fight. He takes my hands in his and I reluctantly let him swing them back and forth. Better get this over with now.


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer.." he begins, "save it." I said and walked out. I'd been through this multiple times so I know the speech by now.

I walk home quickly, it's getting late, if I'm not home soon I won't have dinner. When I walk in the door the sweet smell of whatever we're having for dinner fills my lungs and I sigh happily. If the reaping wasn't tomorrow this would be great. But it is so I may as well live with it. I stroll into the kitchen to ask what was for dinner but was unprepared for what I saw. My father was furiously beating mom, bruises covering her normally porcelain skin. Oh no. This isn't happening I think to myself while running out. I run into my room and shut the door. Eventually I fall soundly asleep.


End file.
